gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Hate On Me Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Hate on Me by Jill Scott is featured in Throwdown, the seventh episode of Season One. It is sung by Sue's Kids after she separates the minority students to make an elite Glee Club to try and make the students feel uncomfortable. Mercedes sings lead vocals along with Tina who sings background vocals. It is featured on Glee: The Music, Volume 1. LYRICS: Mercedes: If I could give you the world On a silver platter Would it even matter? You'd still be mad at me If I can find in all this A dozen roses That I would give to you You'd still be miserable 'Cause in reality I'm gon' be who I be And I don't feel no faults For all the lies that you bought You can try as you may Bring me down but I say That it ain't up to you Gonna on do what you do Mercedes with Sue's Kids: Hate on me hater Now or Later Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Sue's Kids: Go head and hate) Go head and hate on me hater 'Cause I'm not afraid of What I got, I paid for You can hate on me Mercedes: Ooh, if I gave you peaches Out of my own garden And I made you a peach pie Would you slap me high? Wonder if I gave you diamonds Out of my own room Would you feel the love in that Or ask why not the moon If I gave you sanity For the whole of humanity And had all the solutions For the pain and pollution Mercedes with Sue's Kids: No matter where I live Despite the things I give Mercedes You will always be this way So go ahead and Mercedes with Sue's Kids: Hate on me hater Now or Later 'Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Sue's Kids: Go head and hate) Go head and hate on me hater Cause I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for You can hate on me Hate on me hater Now or Later 'Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Sue's Kids: You can not hate on me) Go head and hate on me hater (Sue's Kids: My mind is free) Cause I'm not afraid of (Sue's Kids: My destiny) What I got I paid for (Sue's Kids: So shall) You can hate on me (Tina: You can not hate on me!) Now or Later 'Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Tina: So shall it be) (Sue's Kids: You can not hate on me) Go head and hate on me hater (Sue's Kids: My mind is free) Cause I'm not afraid of (Sue's Kids: My destiny) What I got I paid for (Tina: So shall it be) You can hate on me Hate on me hater Now or Later (Sue's Kids: My mind is free) Cause I'm gonna do me (Sue's Kids: My destiny) You'll be mad baby (Tina: So shall, so shall it be) (Sue's Kids: You can not hate on me) Go head and hate on me hater (Sue's Kids: My mind is free) Cause I'm not afraid of (Sue's Kids: My destiny) What I got I paid for (Sue's Kids: So shall it be) You can hate on me (Mercedes: Yeah) Kategorie:Videos